leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-27355169-20151229034630/@comment-27355169-20151229114208
You just can't deny Ezreal needs some sort of tune up. Iv'e posted about this stuff before. Q for Cdr on ult relies on hitting Q, Cdr down to 40 seconds on ult is enemy still gonna be there after 40seconds? What if 40 seconds rolls around and you miss the ult? Then you wasted 40 seconds hoping that it hits...Funny story even if it does hit unless you clear minions it's not gonna deal much damage unless you get lucky and hit enemy solo head on. Not much of a Ultimate right? I mean.. It's called a Ult for a reason but this is just laughable. That is why i suggest a heavy ap Annie support to deal Aoe damage and clear minions all in one go. His stacks off ult.... Ah yes the stacks... Let's talk stacks. Let's talk about these Absolute Garbage stacks. Ezreal on Attack speed is just so trash. It would be better if he had some sort of ryze type of deal after getting stacks Example at 5 stacks all spells crit for a duration of 10 seconds. Then we make half the items people are building on Ezreal actually work. People are finding more success doing the on hit build, or A lot of Huge Ad items on ez, rather then utilizing the new items at all. When a new season is released and the items don't work as well for some champs then it certainly makes some stronger then others. Ez on Crit is so booty it reminds me of the Pd and Ie troll build. But we basically have a champ that builds on hit items. Meaning Triforce,Murmana,Bt ect all expensive items.. Meaning since they are so expensive usually it's already mid game by the time most people afford them. On a champ that is best early-early mid game because of his Stacks his access to 70% attack speed early game is his gimick and why he out performs most adcs really early. But he gets no Attack speed proc no Vayne Silver bolts, No Kogmaw style stuff. Infact Jinx can sit and auto creeps and be prepared for Ezreal anytime with a better kit over all. His escape is good and his long range Q is the only reason anyone picks him. You see Wukong Top,Galio Mid, And Amumu Jungle, Leona Bot and Ashe Bot. And you are basically forced to pick Ezreal. But i got One Word for ya.... Vi lol... You can counter me by Saying Black Shield from Morgana xD You absolutely do have to mention other champs while talking about a single champ. Otherwise the debate why one ability is weaker or stronger then the other without a clean example doesn't even work. This is basically how champion balance comes into place to begin with. Because some champs are just plain stronger and need nerfs or buffs. Now with all that said i still do pretty good. But Ez and shaco both have that run away and hit style that annoys people, i feel like their rage is what gives me a good game... i don't even know. Ez is just not that good right Meow. Btw if you press dravens ult right before it hits a enemy it hits them and comes back. So you always get max damage.